


Desperate Times Call for Snuggly Measures

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi is forced to move in to Cassian’s room. Aka, the bed-sharing trope





	Desperate Times Call for Snuggly Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Shima-Spoon Art
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/syDVCny)  
> 

The Rebels were, more or less, all crammed together on base. After the war, they’d had an outpouring of Imperials defecting and joining the Rebellion. Not the Cassian bemoaned the situation: he’d much prefer to give up comforts if it meant more people joined with them.

 The mess was…a mess. There was plenty of food, but there was limited seating, so Rebels lined the walls, sat in the hallway, and some even took their food back to their rooms or ships if they had one.

 With so many on base, it also meant cramped living quarters. Cassian had done quite well, managing to pass-off his need for a private room because of Kay, but everything had changed that morning.

_“Commander Andor, it seems that one of your former team members is having trouble maintaining a roommate. We have decided to place him with you. We understand that you have requested privacy, but K-2SO was the one who suggested the switch. He has been given a code to your room and will be moving in throughout the day. Since you were off-base, this assignment was approved by K-2SO.”_

Cassian was screwed.

Ever since Hoth, Cassian had grown fond of the man, and had even requested him as a pilot for several missions. They worked well together, and it seemed that Bodhi had relaxed quite a bit some since the days of Jedha and Scarif. He’d only been in close quarters with him on long flights. Sharing a room, on the other hand?

Cassian had a large bed. He’d sacrificed space in favor of a large bed. It was really the only comfort he’d allowed himself. There was no room for someone to sleep on the floor, which meant- 

“Cassian! I’ve been looking for you all mowning!” Bodhi looked unfairly cute with his Rebel fatigues and hair pulled up in a bun.

“We’re gonna be roommates! Kay actually suggested it. I’m s-sorry, you seem like you’re not too excited about this…” At some point, Cassian has apparently started frowning. He hated when his face betrayed him. He tried to put a smile on his face. 

“No! No Bodhi, not at all. Let’s get you moved in.”

They spent the remainder of the day moving in Bodhi’s belongings, which wasn’t all that much. 

At nightfall, Cassian had dashed down to the ‘fresher, not wanting to change in front of Bodhi. When he came back, Bodhi was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing an enormous sweater, socks that were lopsided, and his hair loose and hanging about his shoulders. He looked so soft, and Cassian was starting to panic.

“I’ve not been able to keep a roommate,” Bodhi started confessing, hanging his head in apparent shame. “I try to be neat and tidy, but I guess I move a lot in my sleep. K-Kay said...he said you have a big bed, a-and that you don’t m-move much, and we kn-know each other, so we’d make a good match.” 

Bodhi, with anything but a smile on his face, broke Cassian’s heart. He was so, so screwed.

“He was right to suggest we share. You tuck in, I’ve got to look something over.” 

Cassian was glad he was a good liar.

“Oh-oh, alright,” Bodhi said with a nod, climbing into bed and rolling on his side so he faced away from Cassian. Cassian, on the other hand, pulled up a quick list of meditation techniques on his holopad. He glanced them over, memorizing a few, and sighed before crawling into bed. He could tell by the man’s breathing he was already fast asleep. 

It was about one hour into Bodhi sleeping and Cassian trying not to panic because of the soft, warm body beside him that everything went disastrously wrong. 

First, Bodhi thwacked Cassian in the face. Then he kicked Cassian’s shin. Bodhi seemed to otherwise be sleeping peacefully, so Cassian did the only thing he could think of to avoid a concussion: he rolled onto his side and pulled Bodhi close to him, wrapping his arms around front so that Bodhi was, more or less, trapped in Cassian’s arms. Bodhi stopped moving entirely, and Cassian absolutely didn’t fall asleep happy and content to have Bodhi pressed against him, breathing in his hair or nuzzling his shoulder.

Bodhi was the first to move, sitting up so suddenly that Cassian didn’t even realize he was still holding Bodhi until his arm fell off of him.

“I didn’t know you’re cuddly,” Bodhi said simply. He didn’t seem angry or upset, which was a relief to Cassian.

“I was only trying not to...nevermind,” Cassian said, sitting up. It seemed no one else had had the heart to tell Bodhi he was downright violent in his sleep.

“You look pretty in the morning-“ Bodhi started, but he brought his hands up to his mouth and covered his face, a blush clearly creeping across his cheeks. 

“You look pretty always,” Cassian said boldly, getting out of bed and sorting through his wardrobe to find an outfit for the day. He could see Bodhi was still frozen on the bed, now covering his whole face with his hands and peeking through his fingers.

“I’m s-such a mess. I’m s-sorry Cassian. I’ll go see-“ Bodhi said weakly. Cassian smiled and kissed Bodhi’s forehead as he headed towards the door.

“No need to apologize. We’re a good match, it seems.”

Bodhi slowly brought his hands down but he was still blushing.

“S-so you like me? I’m not still asleep am I?” 

Cassian laughed and kissed Bodhi’s forehead again. “If there was any chance of me hiding it from you, I guess you know now. I’m just glad you like me back: I was afraid you didn’t. And I didn’t want to spoil anything by sharing a room with you...much less a bed,” Cassian said softly, turning his head. Bodhi beamed brightly and kissed Cassian quick and fast on the lips. 

“I’m gonna like waking up to see you every morning, Cassian.”

“Me too Bo.” Cassian wanted to add ‘and you’re unfairly adorable in the morning,’ but figured he’d have plenty of opportunities to say it in the future.

  



End file.
